The Special Child
by NinaT2000
Summary: Something wierd is happening in the land of Ninjago and a 15 year-old girl finds herself on a beach with no memory of who she is.All she knows is there is a voice in her head and that isn't exactly her concience.She is completetly lost until the ninja find her.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your doc

**Zane's p.o.v**

"Something feels quite peculiar" I said

"Zane calm it dude, it's probably just the weather." said Kai

_Kai is indeed correct, _Ianalyzed,_ and the sky has turned gray from precipitation._

"Hey! Guess what?! I got candy!" said Lloyd. He had just entered the ship with Cole , Jay, and Nya.

"What took so long?" Kai asked

"Lloyd really wanted taffy." Nya replied gesturing to Lloyd whose eyes were wide with sugar shock.

"Can I have some?" asked Cole

"Never!" screamed Lloyd, then he ran off to his part of the ship.

"This might be a long day." I muttered

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

**Nini's p.o.v**

"Wake up you dolt!" said the voice, "you have been sleeping far too long."

"Oh, whatever." I said. Let me give you a little bit of back ground on myself. I woke up in the middle of the night on the beach. As a snake. Yes as in the creepy, scaly, and slimy snake. Don't ask me it wasn't like I picked what animal I was. Well anyway that's when the voice had started. It told me to do stuff and eventually became my friend. Ever since that day I have been living a life of crime. Now I am sleeping in a ditch.

"OMG! I have hands!" not only did I have hands but they were glowing with power. I looked at my new body. I have coffee brown skin. I felt my head and yanked out a long, frizzy black hair.

"No s*** Sherlock!" said the voice.

"Who is Sherlock?" I asked

"Never mind, but I need you to do something. Something none of my other servants could-"

"Excuse me but I am no one's servant" I said sassily.

"Fine agents, employees, they couldn't do this. There is a group of people in land called Ninjago. They are ninjas. I am forbidden to go there, for they do not know I am alive. They will train you and after you have earned their trust and learned their secrets, kill them all'

"What do I get out of it?" I asked

"I will tell you who your parents are."

Crud. The voice knew that's what I wanted the most. And I guess I owe it a favor.

"Fine, where will I meet them" I said. This certainly wasn't going to be a day to sleep in.

e...


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's p.o.v

"I still don't know how Lloyd is the green ninja!" I said gesturing towards Lloyd, who had passed

out on his bed.

"Well it is better than you being the green ninja. You would suck at it!" exclaimed Nya

"Wait a second. I am sensing a presence outside" said Zane

"I hope its food I'm starved!" I said

We took a look outside.

"Dibs!" cried Cole and I

"What's going on?" demanded Nya. But as soon as she saw what they were looking at she was appalled.

"You pigs!" she yelled she ushered us away from the girl. "Let's get you some clothes and after that we should go get Sensei Wu.

"Thank you." said the girl.

"What is your name sweet thing?" flirted Cole

" Nini Serpent" said the girl.

After that all of the ninja introduced themselves. Even Lloyd woke up to introduce himself.

"Let's head in the direction of the dojo." Said Nya now that Nini was fully clothed.

Is it me or does she dig me.

**Thank you for the following: Popie92,tavia99,and for my harry potter I am excepting OC's. please submit in the comments. Please include your OC's name, year ,house ,wand and extra info thnx.**


	4. SORRY

**So it seems we have a bit of a misunderstanding. U see, when i was accepting OC's it was on my Hogwarts sitor **ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND PRANKS **i just put it on this story becuase it seemed check out that story and if you like it leave an OC in the comments or PM me.(you might get a better response pming u dont have an account just leav it in the comments) i might accept OCs in abt a month maybe sooner for **THE SPECIAL CHILD**. thanks and _COMMENT OR FEEL MY WRATH_!**

**jk!**

**me: rowling :)**

**(I am a potter nerd :) )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nya's POV  
**"Where did you say you found her?" asked Sensei Wu

"Outside of the ship, err nude." I replied. Nini was now wearing one of my red samurai suits.

"Well then welcome Nini! I am Sensei Wu, and I take it you have met everyone else."

"Yes, everyone is really nice." Said Nini. Kai smiled and winked at her. Nini's expression turned confused and I just rolled my eyes. Typical Kai.

"Nini, do you have any special abilities?" Sensei Wu asked Nini

"Ummmmm, I can sort of sense people's moods." Nini said nervously. Man she really was nervous. Nini muttered something and looked irritated. Probably at Kai's attempt at flirting.

"Excellent!"Clapped Sensei. He seemed to be hiding something. "Well while you are here we might as well make you comfortable. Nya, can she stay with you in your side of the dojo?"

"Sure, it could be like a sleepover!" I squealed, and grabbed Nini's arm. Before I left the main lobby of the Dojo, Sensei whispered,

"Keep an eye on her, I don't completely trust her."

With that I left the room with Nini and headed for my room. Finally, another girl arrives and she has already started a conspiracy and is making every boy in the house drool. Except for Jay of course!  
**Sorry that i have not been updating , but i haven been getting vcomment. Even though it says that 53 of you have read READ MORE PLEASE AND COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A: So this is the story I have gotten the most reviews and viewers. And speaking of viewers if I have **_**78 viewers why the hell are none of you (with exceptions) reviewing!**_

**Because your stories suck!**

**Me: who is this?**

**Cole: me!**

**Me: well then shut up cuz I can kill you off!**

**Cole: Awwwww! **

NINI'POV

"So how do you like the dojo, Nini?" the girl asked, what was her name… Nya?

"I like it just fine, thank you." I said

"_Ask her about her love life, what's going on with that one ninja, that Jay one."_ Said the voice

"Enough about me, what's going on between you and that jay guy." I asked her like the voice commanded. Nya blushed

"We are umm, kinda dating." Nya said.

"_Dating is when two people like each other." The voice informed me, "I want you to seduce him."_

_ "I see! Break them up from the inside! Okay, I'll do it, but how?" I asked the voice_

_ "You have other powers, one of them is charming, I will tell you more later, tell her you have to get some air and go for a walk._

"Nya, I am gonna go for a walk I'll be back in time for dinner." I told Nya out loud as I briskly walked out the door.

**Jay's POV**

"So that Nini girl is hot right." Kai said, while we were playing video games. I was winning 8 to 2.

"I guess but I am dating Nya and all-" I started, Kai cut me off.

"I was talking about for me, there is no way you are going to dump my sister for some hot, beautiful, smart lovely…" Kai's voice trailed off.

"You've got it bad bro." said Lloyd who had recovered from his sugar rush.

"I am gonna go for a walk." I said after beating Kai, I ran out the door. I was getting strange images in my head. Maybe Nini did like me. We could elope, we could forget our past... What am I thinking! I like Nya. Didn't I? I ran faster and watched as the landscape around me turned into a blur. Then I crashed.

"Ow…oh are you okay." I looked up, and it was Nini! She had a skinned hand. She looked nervous.

"Yeah, it's just my hand; do you want to walk with me?" Nini asked me.

"Um yeah, sure." I said in spite of myself. My attraction to her was increasing by the minute. I forgot about everything. I just wanted to be with her.

**A/N: I know cliff hanger, not very long, the usual, I only updated because Nini interrupted my new GTA story.**

**Nini: and look it paid off!**

**Me: shut up! Like I told Cole, I can kill you off.**

**Nini: *smirks* I'm main character. You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: watch me.**

**Nini:*frowns* never mind sorry.**

**Me: you better be! Update please !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Thank you all of my patient readers. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Ninjago1019, guest, Donkey Whisperer, Popie 92, and Tavia99. Oh and sorry for the cliffie! Without further ado chapter 6!**

**Nini's P.o.v**

"This seems like a good spot." I said. I pointed to the spot where I had set up the video cameras. I increased my control over him. Kiss me!

Jay leaned in and the camera started. He put his lips on mine. I pushed him off.

"Help!" I screamed, "Help me!" Jay didn't stop. It was going just as planned. Nya came out followed by the rest of the ninja. I pushed him off, but he kept coming.

"Jay! How could you!" Nya screamed, tears in her eyes. I pushed Jay off of me one more time, and I pulled the attraction off of him. He looked confused, and then the guilt came in.

"Nya I'm sorry." Jay started. I acted scared and ran behind Kai, who smiled then frowned.

"Dude, I don't even want to talk to you, either you leave, or we do!" Kai said angrily gesturing towards himself and Nya.

"Look, I am really sorry, to you and Nya." Jay started. I cleared my voice, acting like the victim.

"-and Nini, but can't we resolve this?" as soon as he said that Sensei came out. Everyone started talking at the same time. It was utter chaos!

"Everyone, quiet down. It is my understanding that Jay, has tried to kiss, Nini, and everyone is upset now?" I didn't know how he understood any of that, but I guess he did. We waited for Sensei to come to his conclusion…

**A/N: OOOH another cliffie! Sorry folks. I have some questions. Who do you think are Nini's parents? Who is the voice? What did the voice tell Nini? What came over Jay**

**Voice: why are you asking so many questions?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Voice: NEVER**

**Me:*sigh* Just R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I know I left off at a cliffie. Hey I am not sure if I am supposed to make a disclaimer so…**

** Disclaimer: I am not a cartoonist, or a group of people, because that would be awkward. So how could I be the creator of Ninjago?**

** I also want to thank the following:**

** KitKat8965: I laughed when I read your review! What you said was totally true, and it reminded me of my friend Sherlock (that's his nickname.). I hope you keep reading.**

** Lovestarr: You are REALLY close to finding out about Nini's mother. It is one of the ninja's mom's. As for her dad, let's just say, he is closer to Nini than you think.**

** Ninjago1019: Thank you so much for reviewing! You are giving me the inspiration to keep going.**

** Guest: Your request has been denied. J.K (Rowling!) here is the next chappie! **

** On that happy note, let's get back to Sensei's decision. **

**Nini's P.O.V**

"Jay, I think it would be best if you stayed in the out-house, until this blows over." Sensei Wu replied. Jay looked pleased, but Nya and Kai looked upset that he wouldn't be leaving.

_ "This is your chance, while he is sleeping, use on of Nya's knife, and get rid of him." _ The voice told me. I really didn't want to do it. I felt bad; there was another voice inside of me that wasn't the voice. It told me that this was wrong. My head started hurting. I threw up right then and there.

"Whoa, Nini are you alright?" Cole asked me, looking worried.

"Yeah, I think I need some rest." I said. I was sweating. I didn't make it to my room when I fell asleep on the floor.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I was jealous, but not so jealous that I couldn't carry Nini to our room. The poor thing was completely pooped. She had sweat through her clothing; her temperature nearly burnt my hand! I set her down on her bed and went to catch a few 'z's myself.

**I want to thank my friend Emma for supporting me. Once she gets an account you should read her stories. She is very creative. Next chappie will be about Nini's special sleep (wink, wink).What do you guys think happened to Nini? Until next time**

**LOVE,**

**CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I looked at my traffic and guess what? I have 1,521 views! More of you guys should review, it makes me feel important. I will make you review. How? Like this:**

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l 、 ヽ  
じしf,) ノ

**Nya's P.O.V**

I still couldn't believe what had happened with Jay. I really thought he loved me. That fraggart! After 20 mins of rest I was STILL sad. I thought it would fade away, but it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I glanced over to Nini's bed. The poor thing had sweat through her sheets. Her face looked as if she was having a bad dream.

**Nini's P.O.V**

I am in so much pain. My head hurts like hell. I looked around. I was standing in between two meadows. One, had flowers made of silver, bronze and gold. The stars twinkled brightly, and the sky was a color I couldn't even begin to describe. On the other side of the meadow, the sky was a depressing gray, and an angry red that filled me with hatred just looking at it. The flowers were wilted and on fire yet the meadow seemed, appealing.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I wasn't expecting an answer, yet I got one.

"You are in the root of all good and evil. Peace and chaos are created here. Which will you choose." I looked around, yet saw no one. Then I looked at my body. I was in between forms, snake and human. My skin was scaly green and gold, and the stars seemed to twinkle off of my body.** (A/N: Wink, Wink)** What the hell?

"Err, which would you choose?" I asked.

"I cannot choose for you. I will tell you this though. You destiny is locked; you can't back out, it's one choice or the other. I will tell you this: Sacrifices Will Be Made. Are you willing to make them." Okay, the guy was creeping me out, but he did bring up a good point, am I willing to sacrifice these people's lives for some information about my parents?

"It's not the info that you are sacrificing them for. I KNOW where your parents are. I can bring them to you. Choose the dark side; it looks nice, doesn't it?" I had to admit, it did look nice.

"Nini, don't do this!" the new voice said. It was too late. Both of my feet were on the dark side. The fire had a cool/hot sensation. I felt amazing. I felt the evil rushing through my body. I felt powerful. I knew my full potential. I could change shape, persuade people, and turn invisible on demand. I was unstoppable. Eventually I would rule the world of Ninjago.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am SO sorry for being missing in action. I Hope you guys are still reading. I have gotten over 2000 views, yet none of you guys review! I will make you review. How? Like this:**

…[███ ███]▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▃ [Favorite and follow~!]  
▄▅██ add me █▅▄▃▂  
I███████████████████]  
…◥⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙◤

**Nini P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. The sun had not yet risen. I looked over and Nya had finally gone to sleep. I snuck over to her closet and pulled out a long samurai sword. I unsheathed it and looked at my reflection. I looked snake-like. To be honest, it kind of scared me. I had been pure snake and pure human, but this thing in between scared me. The emotions slowly began to harden.

_"You're not in control of your emotion anymore; you choose the path of darkness." The Voice said._

I felt more darkness rush into my body, and all doubt I had previously felt, was gone. I no longer had guilt. I had a suspicion the voice had something to do with it.

I raised Nya's sword. As I stood over her, she began to stir. She looked up at me, slightly confused, and then realizing what I was doing, she began to scream. It didn't last very long. I brought the word into her chest.

"Nya!" I heard Kai call out. Without effort, I turned invisible. The door swung open and when he saw Nya's dead body, he screamed, loudly.

**A/N: I know creepy chapter, and a cliffie, but don't worry, there is more in store. I made this chapter kind of short, like all of my chapters, because I don't like to use loads of detail to get a point across. Also, this is a semi-canon story, so no canon deaths. What?! You say I lie? :0 Just remember, things can change :)**


End file.
